Best Lover
by Azure Darkness Yugi
Summary: Tsunade asked the aid from a travelling samurai for Sakura's "training". From what Serah said, he's the best lover. WARNING: Farroncect, Cousin Incest


**A/n: The idea for a male Lightning story is given to me by ObeliskX. This first part of the story like is based on an H-Magazine Chapter called Sister's Excuse by Aoki kanji. The rest is an altered version of a Naruto Doujin called Naru Love by Linda Project. Lightning is the main character in this as Naruto is Naruko. I'll skip the first volume as that just has Tsunade and Jiraiya. But I will cover 2 to 8. Going use dialogue from the English translation.**

 **Best Lover**

An angry Serah bursts in the home she shares with her big brother Lightning. "DAMN THAT SNOW!" the young Farron shouted, slamming the door behind her. Shaking the keys on the wall. "He needs to stop treating me like a little kid! And people need to stop thinking I'm 15!"

"I keep telling you he's a Lolicon!" Lightning shouted from the living room. "And maybe they think you're 15 because how short you are compared to him." Serah stormed to where Lightning is. Once there, any words she was going to say, died when she saw Lightning in an unbuttoned white long sleeved shirt showing his sexy scarred muscular chest, and a pair of black pants with a button undone that revealed his V-line. He lay on the couch with hands behind his head while reading a book. Getting a good look at Lightning, Serah found him much her attractive then Snow. She counted herself blessed, for having such a stud as big brother.

The hunk of a man had wavy and spiky rose-coloured hair, a wonderful pair of green eyes, chiselled jawline, a very handsome face, and a body honed by years of battle. Oddly, Lightning was the only one that had that kind of body. The other men were always thin and lean. Snow was muscular too, but Lightning didn't show them off all the time. If Lightning wanted, he could be a model. He had the looks and body for it. Fat chance that will ever happen. The samurai's too proud for that. But there's something he will do. "Big bro, your little sister is all stressed. Can you help me?" Serah asked in a cutesy voice. Lightning smiled and unzipped his pants then whipped out his manhood. Serah immediately got moist seeing her brother's huge cock. Even though he's not fully hard, he's still much larger than Snow. Dropping her bag, and sat on his lap.

Know how to get her big bro's fire working, unbutton her white sleeveless dress shirt. Then slowly reviled her DD-cup sized breasts to him. She didn't wear a bra. It worked as always because Lightning was getting hard. "You know, Snow said they grew too big. Saying he likes them small." she said shaking her breasts. She loved how they jiggled. So did her big brother.

Lightning chuckled "He's an idiot." the handsome man then grabbed her tits, making Serah call out his true name. He rubbed her nipples between his fingers then with his other hand moved down and garbed her round, plump rear. "Did he complain about this too?" he asked kneading her ass. Unable to respond due to the increasing pleasure, nodded. "He really is an idiot." Lightning chuckled. Without thinking, she grinds her wet pussy on his cock. "Wow, you want it that much?" his voice began to shake in pleasure.

"Snow doesn't love me like you do." her voice becoming like his. "In school during lunch, I masturbate to you. Even before I go to sleep. I need you, big bro!" Serah leans in and gave her brother a hungry, lustful, loving kiss. He'll always kiss her like this, whether it be waking him up for breakfast, or saying goodbye to him before going to school (the one not for ninjas). His kisses are amazing. Knowing kissing her brother like this was wrong but, it felt so good. She moaned as his strong, soft tongue danced with her own. Exploring her mouth he knows so well. Serah felt Lightning's fingers slip under her panties, and plunge two fingers into her pussy.

The slow, but powerful movements made Serah moan in Lightning's mouth. Her body shivered in delight. Only her brother can make her feel like this. The addictive pleasures she gets from him is one of the numerous reasons, Serah fell helplessly in love with Lightning. Yes, she knows it's brother, but she doesn't care. She loves him and he loves her back, that's all that matters. Serah moaned loudly in her brother's mouth as his fingers increased in speed. Hitting a spot she likes. "I'm cumming!" Serah gasps, breaking the kiss feeling, squirting her love juices all over his fingers.

"Tasty." Lightning moans, licking his fingers. As Serah was coming off from her orgasm, Lightning slowly removed her panties. Noticing they were the pair he likes. Red with rose patterns. Next, Lightning, in a slow, teasing manner, slid his cock into her wanting pussy. The penetration made Serah scream her brother's real name again in delight. Cumming again when feeling his cock fill her up inside, pressed against her womb.

"Please, fuck me Lightning!" the aroused Serah plead. Grinding her hips. Being a good, loving brother that he is, gave her what she wanted. Grabbing her ass and moved the way Serah loved. Hard and fast. The smell of sex filled the air, along with the sounds of skin smacking against skin, Lightning enjoyed the sight of Serah's eyes roll back, tongue hanging out, and the smile on her face. A face Snow can never see. A face for Lightning's eyes only. Serah was his girl.

"We fucked many times, and I'm surprised you're still this tight!" he grunted. To add to her pleasure, began to play with her rock hard nipples. Serah moans louder and her pussy squeezed his cock. Not wanting to let go. Soon, it became too much for him and came deep in Serah screamed as loud as she can. Panting, Lightning pulled out and saw his cum oozed out Serah's pussy. She collapsed onto his chest. Regaining her breath. It was amazing she wasn't pregnant yet but didn't complain as that means more sex for them. "Lay on you stomach, your ass is next." Lightning ordered. Eagerly, Serah did as she was told and raised her rear up in the air. Lightning lubricated his cock with the lotion that is conveniently on the table.

"FUCK THE HELL YES!" Serah screamed as Lightning inserted his fat juicy cock in her ass. Having fucked her in the ass countless times it went in easy. Out of all the types of sex, they had, anal sex as what they had the most. Because it was Serah's favourite. "OH YES! FUCK MY ASS!"

Serah screamed while Lightning pumped his hips, causing her drooling on the couch. Lightning growled in pleasure, as the tightness of Serah's ass was the same as her pussy.

He notices Serah was fingering herself while he was fucking her. "Such an anal slut." Lightning chuckled. Serah said something, but her words came out in a jumbled mess. Due to being in total ecstasy. Lightning decided to live up to his name and moved his hips at top speed, that Serah what made her mind to mush. This sensation overwhelmed Serah and even Lightning. Who shot a huge load of cum in Serah's ass.

"I love you Lightning." she said in a daze.

"Got to go, Tsunade-Sama wants me to help her with Sakura's training." he panted.

"Make her forget that emo prick!" Lightning had no idea what she meant, but picked up his secret lover and carried her to her bed. Lightning fixed himself, changing into a blue sweater, white shirt, black shorts, and sandals that every guy in this village wears then went on his way. But before he left, kissed Serah on the forehead and said. "I love you too."

* * *

"Sakura, you now have learned all the medical ninjitsu arts that I know." Tsunade began "Except one, the ultimate medical ninjitsu that I yet to teach you. It will take a great deal resolve on your part. It's not something I can just explain to you, you have to experience it yourself. Well, Sakura? Do you have the resolve?" the busty Hokage asked.

"Y-Yes! Of course, I do! Tsunade-Sama, please teach me this skill!" Sakura said with vigour. Standing up straight.

"Good, I see you are determined, Sakura. We'll start right now. For this skill, we need a training partner. I'm afraid it has to be male." as soon as Tsunade said that, the pink-haired samurai walked in.

"So that's why I'm here." Lightning said, understanding what's going on, and getting what Serah meant. Haven't seen Sakura in the past few weeks due to the missions, saw that her chest grew bigger. Maybe it was due to the training with Tsunade. Then he realized, Serah hanged spent time with Tsunade as well. Could that be way Serah's breasts grew? Never the less, Lightning took off his shirt and sweater, showing the ladies his sexy pecs, abs and arms.

Tsunade noticed Sakura eyeing the handsome man and capitalised it. What woman can't? "Don't you want to do it with such a nice body, Sakura?" Tsunade cooed. It took all her willpower to not fuck him here and now. But, she'll wait "At times your life depends on your comrades. Can you all understand this? This is the art that heals the mind! This is the way of the bed! Control of the bed leads to control of the mind!" Tsunade said dramatically. Sakura's face became red when she said that. She is about to have sex with the sexiest man in the whole village. Also, the fact Lightning is her cousin. However, she can't refuse the chance the have sex with such a hot guy. Tsunade continued "Sakura if you want to heal a man's mind, then this art is very effective."

" _An art Serah uses on me all the time."_ Lightning thought.

"The creature know as man has an instinctual desire for the warmth of the woman's body." Tsunade whispered in Sakura's ear.

"Even though this is training, it's still my first time." Sakura said to her cousin, looking down nervously.

"Don't worry I'll be gentle." Lightning spoke in a soft tone, with a hint of seduction. Lightning's voice makes Sakura think of a man with white hair in a blue coat for whatever reason. But she pushes that aside and focused on to day's "training".

Sakura zips down her top, showing a bit her cleavage. She cupped his face and kisses him. Lightning pulls her close. Pressing his bulge press between her legs. Sakura's whole body shook as Lightning basically fucked her mouth with his tongue. She let him do whatever he wants. Sasuke appeared in her mind then vanished, as Lightning started to kneed her heart-shaped ass. She held on his shoulder as not to fall as her knees weakened. His kisses and hands felt so good.

Feeling his bulge when down on her keens and pulled down his shorts and boxers. Both Sakura and Tsunade's mouth watered seeing his large cock "Oh...Lightning, you've gotten hard here. Let me fix it for you." Sakura presses her breasts on his thighs and licks the head of his dick. Liking the salty taste of it "Lightning, Lightning's cock is throbbing!" She moaned, running her tongue all over his cock. Sakura never knew a cock could taste so good. The smell melted her mind.

"How is it Sakura? Remember men like it when stimulating the underside of their dick the best." Tsunade instructed. The woman bit her lip, getting a bit envious of her student trying out Lightning's juicy cock. Thinking of having a go later. Also to thank Serah for sharing Lightning. She's a good friend.

"Y-Yes!" Sakura did what Tsunade said. Licking where her teacher said. She then wrapped her lips around his cock. She was glad that she got some practice on Tsunade's dildo. However, Lightning was much larger. He filled her mouth and hit the back of her throat and she loved it. Using what she learned, moved her head back and forth. Hooked on the taste of his cock. She bobbed her head faster and faster. Sakura kept sucking Lightning's cock until she needs air. But she still wants to pleasure Lightning. So Sakura fully unzips her top then wraps his shaft with her large breasts, and lick the head that stuck out. While moving her breasts "Lightning, does it feel good?" Sakura asked, swirling her tongue. His cock between her breasts felt good.

"Yeah, you're doing great." Lightning groans "Here, let me." he grasped Sakura's breasts and moved his hips. If her breasts didn't feel good before, it did now that he's fucking them himself. Her breasts felt so good that she came. Not long after, Lightning shot his cum on Sakura's face.

Sakura moans and wipes the cum of her face and lick it off "Ah, Lightning you came just like that...must have felt good for you. We can do more pleasant things if you like?" pulls down her shorts and panties "Please, take my virginity."

Lightning can see how wet his cousin is and smiles. He sits on the desk behind him then lies on his back. "Hop on."

Sakura nervously set herself over her cousin's huge throbbing cock "Hey Lightning, it's my first time so don't rush!" she slowly lowers her hips until Lightning's cock fully enters her pussy. Surprisingly, it didn't hut as much. "Ah, Lightning's cock is really going- AHH! Here! Lightning's cock is all the way in!"

"Damn you're tight!" Lightning grunted. Sakura keeps moaning out his name as she bounces on his cock. Slowly, Sakura got used to his member, Lightning noticed this and grab her round, soft ass then moved his hips. Sakura loved this so she matching his movements. With a couple of thrusts, Sakura's body gotten used to the samurai's thick cock.

"Lightning it feels so good! With Lightning's cock, I've become an adult!" Sakura cried out, her face becoming how Serah's was. Lightning has Sakura turn around with his cock still inside her. He grabs breasts and he kept hammer Sakura's pussy "W-Wow!" she said in absolute ecstasy. Never in her wildest dreams that sex can feel so good. Understanding why Serah loved fucking her big brother. Sakura cums shortly after Lightning. "Thank you Lightning...that was amazing!" she said in a daze. She can't what for more training.

 **A/N: Want more male-Lightning stories? Let me know.**


End file.
